Leffen x Salem
by Lucykinz
Summary: A short story I wrote about some of my favorite players, Leffen and Salem. Alot less obscene than my M2K x Zero story from a few years back. Enjoy.


A short story I wrote about some of my favorite players, Leffen and Salem. Alot less obscene than my M2K x Zero story from a few years back. Enjoy.

Leffen was furious. He paced his kitchen back and forth wondering what he should do with Ultimate. Would he continue playing? Was it worth it? Or would he eventually return to Melee? Nobody knew for sure as Leffen's mind changed quicker than the weather. He started up his stream and decided to give Ultimate another go, but quickly began whining once he remembered how terrible the online was.

Meanwhile, Salem sat at his computer wondering if he should write another controversial twitter post. A tournament was coming up this weekend, so perhaps it was better not to entice the Melee crowd, they were dangerous after all, especially with people like Mango and Axe present. Not to mention, Salem didn't fancy having any raw crabs thrown at him. Instead he decided to go practice with Mew2King, who needed a partner since his new lover, MKLeo, was back in Mexico fantasizing about K-pop girls.

The weekend of the tournament had arrived, we'll skip ahead to day three since nobody cared about pools. Leffen looked over the bracket that morning and noticed after a few wins he would be facing off against his true archrival. He had to fight a couple of Peach players first, so he pulled out Roy as the rats went 10-1 against her. Salem was confident he would reach Leffen using his Snake skills, he would prove Snake did in fact, not suck. Unfortunately, he had to face off against other Snake players, the dittos caused everyone at the venue and the entire Twitch chat to fall asleep.

After the long sets, the matchup of the century had begun. Everyone waited to see the classic Leffen vs Salem matchup. They stuck with Roy and Snake as the anticipated set began. Leffen took the first two games cleanly, but Salem had a few tricks as he managed to win games 3 and 4. For the last match, Leffen decided to change it up and go with his favorite, Pokemon Trainer. Soon it was a last hit last stock situation, and Leffen decided to do something really stupid and bring out Charizard. Maybe getting the last hit on Salem would redeem the fire Pokemon for him, but Charizard sucked, and he was picked off by one of Snake's grenades with his gigantic hurtbox.

The showdown was over, Salem victorious, Leffen nodded his head, grabbed his controller, and quickly left the setup. Salem was happy he won, but something seemed off as he began to feel shallow about the victory. Deep down Salem had a fear, he knew what it was but he would have to confront Leffen about it. He grabbed his belongings and took off to go find his rival. Searching through the venue, he eventually found Leffen alone in corner buried in his phone, probably complaining on Twitter.

"Leffen."

Leffen picked his head up to see his rival standing over him. "What do you want?" Leffen replied in a smug tone.

"I needed to tell you something."

"Here to rub it in my face?" Leffen scoffed.

"No, it's not that. It's about….Melee. Even though I just won I…I don't want you to go back to it."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"Look Leff, if you go back to Melee I can't follow you there, and we can't be rivals."

"Right, because you have no talent."

"Ummm, right. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is we won't be able to play each other anymore….and I like being your rival…I _really_ like it." Salem looked at the ground rubbing the back of his head.

"Salem…I had no idea. You really like playing against me that much?"

"I love it."

Leffen stood up moving closer to his rival who began to blush heavily.

"Salem."

"Leffen."

Their lips went crashing onto each others, Leffen wrapping his arms around his new lover to embrace. Salem moved his hands down Leffen's back, causing him to let out small moans of pleasure. Leffen wouldn't lose this battle however, as he forced his tongue into the unsuspecting Salem's mouth, feeling every crevice of it. After a few minutes of pleasure, Salem pulled away for a gasp of air, hot and aroused just as Leffen was.

"We…we have to stop. Not here." Salem begged.

"You're right. We'll save it for when we get back to the hotel."

"Does this mean you'll keep playing Ultimate?"

"Yeah…just don't tell anyone about this." Leffen said with a tsundere attitude.

"Sure." Salem laughed back, happy he finally told Leffen his true feelings.


End file.
